


Watch me

by DarkShadow_2y5



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Flirting, Gay Sex, Holidays, M/M, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadow_2y5/pseuds/DarkShadow_2y5
Summary: Alec is a very motivated 22 year old guy who goes to college and studies a lot. Even when he's on vacation he just can't put his books away - at least until a very handsome stranger catches his interest.





	Watch me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little One shot so don't expect a big story behind what is happening. Also it's very sexual so if you're uncomfortable with this don't read it. I know it's nothing special but maybe some of you like it anyways ... Also sorry for mistakes. English is not my native language but I tried my best.  
> Enjoy reading :)

Alecs phone rang. He looked at the display and rolled his eyes when he saw who it was: his sister Isabelle. He had left very early in the morning just in order to avoid her but he probably should have known that there was no escape. Izzy would surely call him over and over again until he picked up so Alec decided to just get it over with now. 

“Hey Izzy” he said into the phone and tried to sound as cheerful as possible. “I’m so sorry that I couldn't say goodbye to you but I had to leave early because of the traffic and I didn't want to wake you up.”

Izzy snorted. “You've always been a horrible liar. I know exactly that you just did that to avoid me and my baggage check.” 

Alec sighed. He loved Izzy with all his heart but sometimes she could be really annoying. Just like now. 

His second semester at college had ended about two weeks ago and Alec had been at home with his family for a few days but Izzy just wouldn't let him do what he wanted. He had already bought the books that he needed for the next semester and he wanted to read at least some of them before he went back to college in one and a half month but Izzy didn't like that at all. She always took his books away from him and told him to do something more “fun”. The problem was that she and Alec had very several ideas about the definition of fun. Alec for example actually enjoyed reading his college books (he wouldn't be studying that stuff if he wasn't interested in it) but Izzy just couldn't understand that. So he had decided to spend some days in a hotel, without Izzy. Or anybody else. Izzy had even threatened to check Alecs luggage to make sure that he wasn't taking any of his college books with him but luckily Alec had managed to leave the house before she had the chance to do so. He knew that his sister just meant well but he also thought that it should be his decision what he was doing in his vacation. Not hers. 

“Well whatever…” Izzy continued eventually. “I guess you have arrived by now?” 

“Yes” Alec said. “About two hours ago actually.And it's amazing. Honestly, I already feel totally relaxed.” 

“Yeah sure” Izzy said and even though Alec couldn't see her he knew that she was rolling her eyes. “You can't just learn all the time, you know? It's not healthy. You also need a break at some point.” 

“I promise that I just have one book with me and I am not going to touch it today” Alec tried to calm Izzy down. “Actually I’m at the pool at the moment.” 

That wasn't even a lie. Well the last part at least.He really was at the pool. He was fully dressed though and he was just reading in his book but he was at the pool. 

Izzy sighed. “Okay then have fun” she said. “And seriously put that book away. I know you're reading one just now and I swear if you come home and don't look relaxed I’m going to kick your pale ass.” With that she ended the call.

“Damn it” Alec cursed silently and put his phone away. Was he really such a bad liar? Or did Izzy send someone after him? A spy who was watching him and told her everything that he was doing? 

Alec looked around but he couldn't see anyone suspicious. Apparently he really just wasn't able to lie. He shook his head and wanted to get back to reading but then something else caught his interest. Or rather somebody … 

On the deckchair right next to him there was a beautiful man lying in the sun. He was wearing black swimming trunks and his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. He seemed to be asleep but of course Alec couldn't be sure about it since he wasn't able to see his eyes. Alec couldn't believe that he had noticed him earlier. Maybe he was already lying there for half an hour and he didn't realize because he had been to fixed on his lecture.

Alec really didn't want to stare at him but he just couldn't help it because this man was absolutely gorgeous. He seemed to work out regularly - his arms, legs and stomach were all muscled perfectly. Not exaggerated, just very sexy. But what was driving Alec even more insane than his abs and broad shoulders was his brown-golden skin - it just looked so tempting and soft that Alec felt the sudden urge to touch and explore every inch of it. Even the little drops of sweat that were running down his arms suddenly seemed incredibly erotic to him and Alec normally didn't get turned on by something like that. He just wanted to feel this man's skin under his fingers and his lips and he wanted to bury his hands in his dark hair and …

Alec winced when he realized what he was thinking. Gosh he probably had been in the sun for too long. Or was he really that desperate? He hadn't had a boyfriend for quite a while now and he couldn't argue that his sexual urges were kind of … unsatisfied. Alec had pushed all that aside because he wanted to concentrate on studying and it had worked quite well but now that he was looking at this man he suddenly felt the desire to have wild and passionate sex with him right on the spot. What probably wasn't a good thing to think about in public. 

Alec shifted and changed his position, praying that he wasn't going to get a boner just now. He tried to concentrate on his book but not even five seconds later his eyes were already fixed on the man next to him again. Alec was just staring at his lips when he suddenly started to speak:

“Seems like you've found something more interesting than your book huh?” the man asked  
teasingly and took off his glasses, while he was looking at Alec. 

His eyes were brown and sparkled with amusement. 

Alec blushed deeply and quickly looked away. Obviously he hadn't been sleeping after all. 

“I-I wasn't…” he stammered but interrupted himself in mid-sentence cause he realized that he actually didn't have a clue what to say. That he had not been staring at him? That would just sound ridiculous and probably make the situation even more embarrassing than it already was. So he should maybe better keep his mouth shut or apologize instead but the other one continued talking before he had the chance to do so.

“Oh you definitely were, honey” he said, sounding almost casual. “But it's perfectly fine so don't worry.” 

Honey? Alec was speechless. Normally he wasn’t very shy and way more quick-witted but this man just caught him off guard. 

“I...Uh…” 

The pretty stranger just laughed and stood up. 

“Whoever you were talking with on the phone is right by the way” he said. “You should really stop hiding your pretty face behind those book pages all the time. Maybe there's an amazingly stunning person right next to you and you don't even notice. Would be a pity don't you think?” He winked at him and then turned around, leaving Alec with his mouth open.

Did he just … Alec actually couldn't believe this. He watched how the man walked to the pool and stared at his ass for a moment. Gosh he was so screwed. 

Eventually the man jumped into the water with an elegant movement (even though a sign right next to him said that it was forbidden) and Alec felt like he just did it to impress him. Not that it would be necessary though since Alec had already been pretty impressed before.

Soon Alec was really annoyed. Not because of this man but rather because of himself. He hated that he had acted like a total inexperienced and shy teenager in front of him, who wasn't able to speak properly and he hated that he just couldn't stop looking at him. He only managed to read one page within the next twenty minutes and when he was finished he realized that he had no clue what the text had been talking about. At this point he just wanted to scream in frustration. This was absolutely pointless.

He closed his book (maybe a little bit harder than necessary) and wanted to get up when suddenly their eyes met. Alec wanted to look away but he couldn't. He and the stranger stared at each other for what felt like an eternity and somehow the eye contact between them seemed oddly intense to Alec. Only when the other one slowly started to smirk he realized what he was just doing. 

Suddenly it seemed to be even hotter outside and Alec knew that he had to get out of here as fast as possible if he didn't want to embarrass himself again. With determination he grabbed his book and his phone and stood up, planning on going to his room and take a cool drink.

Before he entered the building he turned around one last time but he couldn't see the other one anywhere. He frowned in confusion and just started wondering where he was when he bumped into a woman.

“Oh sorry” he apologized quickly. Seemed like he just kept on embarrassing himself today. Now he was already running into people because he was so distracted by that stupid good looking guy.

“No problem, handsome” the woman said and grinned at him flirtingly. “Are you here with your girlfriend?” 

Girlfriend. As if. 

“What? No I’m gay” Alec said and went on, not even bothering to wait for a reaction from the woman. Maybe it was a little bit rude but  
he just wanted to get into his room as fast as possible. 

When Alec arrived in his room he went straight to the minibar. For a short moment he thought about getting drunk but that probably wasn't the best solution for his problem. And he had never liked alcohol anyways. Also that stuff was very expensive so he just grabbed a bottle of water instead and emptied it in one go. He slowly cooled down again and laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

“I’m so stupid” he said into the silence of the room. “Why did I just walk away like that? That incredibly hot guy was actually hitting on me for gods sake.” He sighed. “Maybe getting drunk isn't such a bad idea after all…” 

But in the end he didn't do it. He took a shower instead and decided to eat something. It was about noon and Alec realized just now that he was actually pretty hungry so he left his room and walked down into the dining room. 

He sat down on a table alone and began to eat. Just when he had almost managed to get this guy from the pool out of his head again he suddenly entered the room right in front of him, now (sadly) wearing clothes of course. 

Alec choked when he saw him and of course that immediately drew the mans attention towards him. When the stranger realized that he was the man who was making these strange noises he smirked, as if he had hoped to see him again. But before anything else could happen Alec quickly stood up and fled into the bathroom. For a moment he thought that the handsome stranger would follow him but he didn't. 

He knew that running away from him was kinda childish but he just didn't want to make a fool of himself again. This man made him way too nervous and he didn't like that. 

When Alec came back into the dining room the man was sitting on a table at the other end of the room. Alec knew that he should probably be relieved about this but for some strange reason he was rather disappointed. 

He tried to finish eating without paying any attention to him but he could feel that he was looking at him. All the time. 

When Alec eventually lifted his head and their eyes met the other one didn't even try to pretend that he had not been staring at him. In contrary:  
He dipped his pinkie finger into his drink and stirred the liquid while seductively looking at Alec from the distance, basically undressing him with his dark brown eyes. 

Alec gave him a questioning look, trying to look totally unimpressed. 

The man formed some words with his lips and even though Alec wasn't very good with speechreading he still understood what he was saying: “I know that you want me.”

“Maybe” Alec replied, also without actually saying anything out loud. The distance between them was making him more bold and he actually started to enjoy this little game between them.  
The stranger raised his eyebrows, apparently surprised by his answer and Alec grinned confidently. Then he finished eating without looking into his direction again and left the room. 

He definitely didn't want to make this too easy for the other one, no matter how good looking he was. 

\----------

Alec didn't see the other one again for the rest of the day. He had decided to explore the surrounding area and when he came into his room again in the evening his feet were hurting like hell. He was also pretty exhausted - so exhausted that he almost didn't see that there was something lying on the floor, a piece of paper to be exact. Alec only realized that it was there because he accidentally stepped on it while entering the room. He looked down and frowned in confusion. 

How did this get there? He picked the note up and unfolded the paper. There were only two sentences written on it but they made him more excited than any other thing could. 

“Playing hard to get? I love a challenge - M.” 

He definitely knew who had placed this under his door but the question was how did he know where Alecs room was? And what was his full name? 

\----------

M. Even though Alec was so tired he couldn't stop thinking about that mysterious man and the note he had left for him. What did M stand for? Max? Mason? Matthew? Or was it a more typical asian name? Alec was so curious now he almost couldn't take it.

It took quite a long time until he eventually fell asleep and started dreaming…

\---------

When Alec woke up again the next morning he was upset and frustrated. Even in his dreams he didn't manage to get his hands on that man. Everytime when they were close to kissing M. had suddenly pulled back and disappeared.  
Alec groaned and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was six o'clock. Normally he wouldn't even think about getting up that early but he really didn't want to fall asleep just to get disappointed again. 

“I can't believe this” he grumbled while he was walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth. “Why can't I just have hot dreams about that guy for god's sake. Is this really too much to ask?” 

Alec already knew that he was going to be very grumpy today. At least until he had drunk some coffee. 

The coffee in the hotel wasn't exactly good, like Alec found out shortly afterwards, but it was better than nothing. 

After breakfast he wanted to go back to his room again and read but when he passed the door that lead outside he saw that the mysterious stranger already was at the pool again, lying on the very same deckchair as yesterday. ‘No just go to your room and ignore him’ a voice in Alecs head said but in the end he just couldn't resist the opportunity to maybe catch a glimpse of that man's amazing body again so he opened the door and stepped outside. There was nobody else there but Alec wasn't very surprised about that. Most people didn't get up that early in their freetime. 

When he came closer to the stranger he noticed that he was asleep. This time Alec was really sure about it because he wasn't wearing his sunglasses and he could see that his eyes were closed. Also he was snoring. It was a very cute kind of snoring though. Alec looked at him for a moment then suddenly an idea came to his mind.

He went to the deckchair and kneeled down so that his lips were almost touching the other man's ear. “Hi M - are you waiting for somebody?” he whispered in a low voice but yet loud enough to wake him up immediately. M winced and stared at him with wide eyes.

“What the hell - are you trying to give me a heart attack” he gasped.

Alec smirked, satisfied because this had worked even better than he had expected. “Maybe … what are you doing here that early anyways?” he asked, sounding completely casual.

“I could ask you the same” M replied and looked at him provocatively. 

Touchee. Alec couldn't answer that because he definitely didn't want to admit that he was just here because of him so he decided to change the topic. He didn't know what to say first but then luckily his gaze fell on the sunscreen that was standing on the ground next to the deckchair.

“I hope you used that stuff” he said and pointed at the bottle. “Even though it's only morning yet the sun is already quite intense.“ 

“I just wanted to do that.” The other man wanted to grab the bottle but Alec was faster.

“Need help?” he asked seductively.

M stared at him and licked his lips, obviously enjoying this just as much as Alec did. “How thoughtful of you.” 

“Thoughtful is my middle name” Alec said with a smirk. Now was the perfect opportunity to compensate his awkwardness from yesterday and show that guy that he was also able to play that game he had started.

“Turn around” he commanded and M did as he was told. 

“Good boy” Alec praised him then he spread his legs and sat down on his butt - a very bold move but he just couldn't resist. “You don't mind I guess?” 

“N-No.” Alec grinned because knowing that he was able to make this beautiful man’s voice stutter like that by sitting on his butt was extremely satisfying. 

He put some sunscreen on his hands and then started to apply it to the other man’s skin. It felt exactly like he had imagined - just better. At this point it was extremely hard for Alec to keep on playing cool and don't get too excited about this himself.

He slid his hands over the stranger's back in gentle movements, touching him everywhere where he could and enjoying every second of it. After he was done with applying the sunscreen he didn't stop though. He knew that the other one was very well aware of that but he didn't care. Alec started kneading his skin now, very gentle at first but then he began to go a little bit more rough and soon delightful noises were coming out of the strangers mouth.

“So what’s your full name M?” Alec asked eventually, mainly to distract himself because listening to that noises would surely make him hard at some point if he was concentrating on them too much. And he definitely wanted to avoid that. He wanted to be the one in control and getting a boner surely wouldn't help to make his statement clear.

“I want to know your name first” the other one demanded but Alec didn't even think about agreeing to this. 

“I’m not going to tell you until I know yours” he said firmly. 

“And what if I don't tell you?” 

“I don't think that you are in the position to make demands” Alec growled and slightly moved his hip, making the man under him moan.

“So? I’m listening.”

“M-Magnus. It's Magnus for god's sake” the other one finally said and it sounded like he was gritting his teeth, trying to not let any uncontrolled noises leave his mouth again.

“Magnus” Alec repeated. He liked the sound of that. “See wasn't that hard was it?” 

He got up and slapped Magnus's ass, causing him to moan one last time. 

“That's it” he said and wiped his oiled hands on his shorts. “Was really nice getting to know you Magnus.” With that he turned around and headed towards the door.

“Hey where are you going? Don't you dare to leave before I know your name as well!” Magnus yelled after him but Alec was already gone, a satisfied smile on his face. 

Alec actually was very pleased with himself. Now he knew the other ones name: Magnus. Magnus. He repeated the name in his head over and over again. Maybe it was crazy but Alec couldn't care less. He wanted that man, there was no way he could deny that. For some reason Magnus was just getting under his skin. Within that short amount of time he had managed to distract Alec so much that he couldn't even think about his stupid college books any longer. He didn't give a damn about them. Instead his thoughts were filled with fantasies about what he wanted to do to Magnus and the pictures were turning him on so badly. 

But he couldn't let that happen. Not yet. He knew that they both wanted the same but he refused to surrender himself to Magnus that easily. He loved a challenge? Then he definitely was going to get one. When he had first met this guy he had been a little bit overwhelmed cause damn he was just so freaking beautiful but now he was sure that the other one was also interested in him and his confidence was slowly coming back again. 

Alec really enjoyed this game between them. The staring, the teasing, the little gestures, trying to make the other one go crazy ... After what he had just done to Magnus he would probably take this revenge and if he was being honest Alec had to admit that he was really looking forward to it. 

He was heading towards the elevator to get to his room when suddenly somebody was grabbing his arm, holding him back firmly.

“Where do you think you're going?” a voice growled and Alec stopped dead in his tracks. 

Shit. He had not expected Magnus to actually follow him but he couldn't deny that the threatening sound of his voice was incredibly hot. He turned around and looked into his face. Magnus's eyes were glowing and he definitely looked angry. But in a rather good way, in a way that was making Alecs body shiver with excitement. 

From the corner of his eyes he saw that one of the workers of the hotel was giving Magnus a funny look because he was still just wearing his swimming trunks and a towel around his waist but Magnus didn't seem to give a fuck about it. 

“Cause if you think that I’m going to let you get away with that you're definitely wrong” Magnus said with a low voice so nobody else could hear him. 

“I don't know what you're talking about” Alec said innocently but he couldn't help but grin slightly. 

Magnus's hand was still on his arm but he surely wasn't going to complain about that, even though his grasp was kinda rough. 

For a moment the other man just stared at Alec and seemed to be perplex about what he had just said but his speechlessness didn't last long.

“Oh you're really good with this I have to leave that to you...playing all innocent when in reality you're the complete opposite … I mean waking me up just to make me horny and then leave me there ... “ Magnus shook his head and leaned closer to Alec, so close that their noses were almost touching and he could feel his breath on his face. “Just a word of warning pretty boy. There are two people who can play this game and I’m undefeated in things like that.” 

“Undefeated until now” Alec responded, but this time his voice was shaking slightly while he was speaking, showing a twinge of nervousness. Also he didn't dare to breathe any longer because he didn't want to lose control and just kiss the other one right on the spot. His lips looked so tempting and irresistibly soft but Alec was determined to not be be the first one to give in to his urges.  
Irritatingly Magnus seemed to know exactly what was going on inside him and he smirked, sure of his success. “Don't overestimate yourself pretty boy” he said and let go of Alecs arm again, taking a step back. “You don't want to embarrass yourself or do you?”

“I highly doubt that this is going to happen” Alec said but he didn't sound as confident as he had done before.

“Well we're gonna see about that” Magnus said and walked away with his head held high.

\-------------

The next three days were … quite intense. Magnus definitely didn't lie: he really was good in driving Alec totally crazy. The way he was looking at him when they walked past each other, the flirty comments he made, the little touches and his closeness in general - it was very hard for Alec to not just grab him and push him up against the next wall, trying to kiss the superior smirk off of his face. 

One time they had been in the elevator together - alone! - and Alec was so close to giving in at this point. Magnus had been standing unnecessarily close to him, so close that he could smell the shampoo he used for his hair and at some point their hands had touched. It had just been a very gentle touch, barely noticeable, but it was enough to make Alecs body all tense. He was so glad that the elevator didn’t get stuck because then he definitely would not have been able to hold himself back any longer. 

A few seconds with Magnus inside this cramped room: difficult but bearable. Half an hour or maybe longer: absolutely impossible. 

Taking a shower wasn't exactly better. As soon as Alec had stripped off his clothes his thoughts immediately went to the other man, imagining him in there together with him. He couldn't remember when he had jerked off this much for the last time. He almost felt like a horny teenager again, not able to control his impulses. When he came he always moaned Magnus's name and gosh it just felt so good. He couldn't even imagine how overwhelming it would be to actually have sex with him. But he wasn't sure whether that was going to happen at all because it didn't seem like Magnus would give in first and Alec was still determined to not lose against him. 

Why did he enjoy torturing himself that much? He must be sick or something like that. 

In the evening of his fifth day in the hotel Alec was sitting on the balcony of his room and enjoyed the atmosphere. It was slowly beginning to get dark and most people got back into their rooms. It wasn't that hot anymore and Alec just started to relax when he saw a person stepping onto the balcony as well, just a few rooms next to his. When he realized who it was his breath got stuck in his throat. Magnus?! He couldn't believe it. Was this guy everywhere?

He knew that their rooms were on the same floor but he didn't know that Magnus's room was actually so close to his own. 

It didn't take long until the other one looked into his direction as well and their eyes met. Alec couldn't exactly see his expression because of the distance but he was almost sure that he was smirking. He just wondered what Magnus was up to when he suddenly began to unbutton his shirt, his eyes still resting on Alec's face. ‘Well that's the answer to that’ Alec thought.

He didn't look away and crossed his arms in front of his chest while he watched how the other man pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. Alec was still all calm then but as soon as Magnus unbuckled his pants he realized that he wasn't breathing any longer. 

Fuck he definitely wasn't as unaffected by this as he had thought. Magnus continued undressing himself and took off his pants but before he was able to take off his boxers as well Alec quickly stood up and fled into his room. 

“Damn it” he cursed and ran up and down in front of his bed, his hands clenched to fists. 

‘Just screw it. Screw him, screw this stupid game, screw all of this. I’m going to fucking get him now or I am going to lose my mind’ he thought.

With determination he walked to the door and opened it almost violently. He wanted to go straight to the other mans room but he didn't come very far because he almost immediately bumped into someone when stepped onto the hallway. It was Magnus. 

Alec looked at the other man with a heated gaze and realized that he was just wearing his boxer shorts and a black silk robe. Damn it. This definitely wasn't fair.

“Pretty boy” he said and his voice almost sounded like the purr of a cat.

Alec was turned on immediately. “Magnus … what are you doing here?” he said and took a step back, because being too close to this guy was very dangerous and he was almost certain that it wouldn't end well.

“Why were you just about to storm out of your room like that?” Magnus asked back teasingly.

“That's none of your business. Don't even think that it had something to do with you. Cause that's definitely not the case.” 

Magnus smirked. “I didn't say that at all … “ 

They stared at each other, both with determined expressions on their faces. Second after second passed until at some point Alec just couldn't stand the silence any longer. “How long is this going to continue” he asked hoarsely. 

“I don't know what you are talking about.” Magnus grinned at him.

“You…” Alec licked his lips. He didn't even know what to say at this point. Magnus using his own words against him was extremely hot. 

“Speechless, huh?” Magnus asked with a smug expression on his face. “Just as speechless as you were when you were watching me from your balcony…” 

“I wasn't watching you” Alec lied.

“Oh that's too bad cause I thought I could maybe continue this inside your room … you know so you could have a better look ... “ 

Magnus looked down at his own naked upper body and Alec's eyes followed the example without him being aware of it. Gosh he had almost forgotten how ripped that guy was.

“But if you're not interested in that…” Magnus continued and tightend the belt of this robe, not allowing Alec to stare at his beautiful skin any longer, what was kinda disappointing. Okay it was very disappointing. And frustrating.

Alec half expected the other one to walk away now but he didn't.

“Come on pretty boy” he said instead and his voice was more seductive than ever. “I can see that you want it so there's no reason to deny it any longer” He looked down at the bulge in Alecs pants and then back into his eyes. 

“Fuck yes I want it so much” Alec blurt out, not giving a shit any longer.

“Thank god” Magnus said and pushed him back into his room, closing the door behind them. 

Just a blink of an eye later Alec found himself being pressed up against the wall of his room and Magnus was kissing him passionately, making his knees go weak. Alec moaned and kissed him back immediately. Even though it had just been five days it felt like he had been waiting for this for an eternity - and it was just as overwhelming as he had imagined it to be. 

Magnus tasted so freaking good and he was an incredibly good kisser. His lips were all soft but the way he was kissing him was rough and demanding and Alec liked that contrast a lot. When he felt Magnus's tongue licking his lips he opened his mouth and let him in, breathing heavily but just when he was really getting into this the other one pulled back.

“What is wrong?” Alec asked, trying hard not to sound as desperate as he was. At this point he would probably do anything just to get Magnus to keep on kissing him. Now that he had tasted him for the first time and knew how amazing it felt to be kissed by him he just couldn't wait any longer. Eagerly he leaned forward and tried to catch the other man's lips but Magnus held him back. Alec whined. “Please don't do this to me.” 

“If you want me I have to know your name first” Magnus said. He sounded calm but his eyes were glittering with excitement, showing that he wanted this just as much as Alec did. “Unless you prefer that I keep on calling you pretty boy. But that feels kind of unintimate don't you think?”

“Alec” Alec said quickly. “My name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood … and now please stop teasing me and kiss me”

“Hmmm” Magnus playfully brushed Alecs lips with his but without actually kissing him. 

Apparently he really enjoyed torturing him. “Are you sure that kissing is all that you want from me?” he asked in a husky voice. 

“I never said that.” 

He smirked. “Then what do you want Alexander?”  
Alec shivered when he first heard his name from Magnus's mouth. Normally nobody called him by his full name but when Magnus was the one doing it it sounded so hot that he wouldn't even dream about telling him to stop. It was more like he wanted him to say his name over and over again. 

“I thought you already figured that out “ Alec mumbled and pushed his hip forward, pressing his bulge against Magnus’s crotch, making him moan. 

“Does this really need more explanation?”

“No I think you made your point very clear.“ 

“Good … and now take that thing off for christs sake” Alec said before he started kissing the other one firmly. 

Magnus returned the kiss and opened the belt of his robe while doing so, gasping into Alec’s mouth. As soon as the belt was open Alec slid the fabric over his shoulders - he just wanted to get rid of that thing as fast as possible. He wanted skin contact. He wanted absolutely nothing to be between them. And he knew that Magnus wanted the same.

“Better isn't it?” he asked when the robe fell to the floor. 

“Way better” Magnus admitted and bit Alec's lip, sending a shiver down his spine. Gosh this man was going to be the death of him. “But you still have way too many clothes on Alexander. You're always hiding your body from me … “ 

Alec smirked. “I don't show my body to everyone. You have to earn that first” he said.

“So I earned that privilege?” Magnus asked with a smirk. 

“I’m not sure yet” Alec teased him and giggled. 

“But you could convince me…”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Oh just shut up and take your clothes off.” 

“Convincing enough” Alec said and started unbuttoning his shirt but it wasn't quite as easy as he had imagined because he was kinda distracted by Magnus's tongue in his mouth. His mind was so focussed on the other man's mouth that he couldn't really control what his hands were doing. At some point Magnus just pushed them away and ribbed Alecs shirt open in one go, sending buttons flying across the room. Alec gasped in surprise. He had not expected that. 

“Sorry” Magnus apologized but it didn't sound like he really meant it. “I hope you didn't like that shirt too much.” 

“I honestly couldn't care less about it” Alec said truthfully, not giving a fuck about his shirt which was now also lying on the floor. 

The two men looked at each other for a moment and then started giggling. “I can't believe this is really happening” Alec said. 

“Me neither” Magnus confessed. “I have been dreaming about this since I first saw you.”

“Me too.” 

“Okay enough talking” Magnus said firmly and Alec couldn't agree more with that. Not a second later they were kissing again, their bodies pressed together tightly. They stumbled to the bed while kissing and touching each other passionately and trying to take their pants off simultaneously. Somehow they managed to also get rid of the last layers of fabric between them before they finally fell onto the bed. Magnus pressed Alec into the mattress and showered him with kisses, starting on his mouth and then moving deeper and deeper, down his neck and shoulders over his chest until he arrived at his hip bones. 

Alec couldn't breathe properly and it felt like his body was in flames. He could still feel the hot trace Magnus's lips and tongue had left on his stomach and it was driving him insane. 

“Now look at that body of yours” Magnus purred and traced his abs with his fingertips. “You look absolutely stunning pretty boy.” 

“Alexander” Alec gasped.

Magnus grinned. “You prefer that?” 

“Y-Yes.” This must be the first time that he was asking somebody to call him like that but Magnus's voice just made everything sound incredibly sexy - even his name. Or rather especially that. 

“You like it when I call you by your full name don't you?” Magnus teased him. “Alexander?” 

“Yes.” There was no way he could possibly deny this. 

Magnus smirked confidently. “Well then Alexander … I need you to get on all fours now. Would you do that for me?” he asked seductively.

Of fucking course he would do that! That wasn't even a question. Alec rolled around immediately did what he was told. He pressed his face into the pillow, presenting his butt to Magnus. 

He couldn't see any longer what the other one was doing but he soon felt his hands on his ass, grabbing him roughly. 

Alec let out a low moan. This was definitely not how he had this evening expected to end but he surely wouldn't complain about it. 

“Good boy” he heard Magnus’s voice right behind his back. “And now spread your legs for me.” 

Again he did what he was told without asking twice. He felt kinda exposed in this position but he was way too horny to actually care. His body was trembling with excitement and his heart was already beating so fast that Alec half expected it to jump out of his chest at any second. Gosh his last time definitely had been way too long. He almost felt like he was a virgin what he definitely wasn't. But this Magnus guy … he was just driving him completely crazy. To Alec it felt like he was risen from his very own personal hell of lust to torture and destroy him in the best way possible. 

Alec was breathing heavily while he waited for Magnus to finally do something. He was just about to complain when he suddenly felt something wet circling his hole. He winced and moaned loudly, gasping for air. It took him a moment to realize that it was Magnus's tongue that was teasing him so amazingly. 

He had found out by now that Magnus seemed to be pretty straightforward and very dominant. Also he was kinda rough but Alec hadn't expected it to be different. And he didn't want it to be different either. As much as he loved being the one who was calling the shots he also loved being dominated. He didn't know why but the thought that he was completely devoted to his partner just turned him on so much. 

But this what Magnus was doing right now was something he had never experienced before. Not in that way. His last boyfriend had done it once because Alec had more or less begged him to do so but he had been very shy about it. Magnus wasn't shy at all. 

He pushed his tongue into Alec without any hesitation and moaned when Alec let out a deep groan and grabbed his pillow. God he wanted to scream so badly but he didn't want the whole hotel to know what was going on in his room.  
Magnus definitely wasn't doing that for the first time - he knew exactly what he was doing and he also knew that Alec was already close to lose control. 

“Are you still thinking about your book now?” Magnus asked him teasingly. 

“Mmpgh.” 

“I can't hear you” he said strictly and slapped Alec’s ass with his hand while pushing his tongue inside him once again.

“N-No” Alec whined, almost desperatenly turned on at this point. “God no. Not at all.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m totally sure!” Alec gasped breathlessly.  
“Are you going to slap me again?” He didn't mean to ask that but he just couldn't stop himself. His ass cheek was burning but gosh he loved that feeling so much. His previous lovers never would have done that. They all would have been way too worried to hurt him. But Alec liked the pain. He hadn't even known this until now but he was definitely enjoying what Magnus was doing to him. 

“Oh so you like that huh?” Magnus teased him. “Such a bad boy.” He slapped Alec again, this time a little bit harder. 

“Hmmm” Alec moaned and bit in the pillow to muffle the noises what were coming out of his mouth. But apparently Magnus didn't seem to like that and commanded him to stop.

“But then everybody is going to hear me” Alec protested weakly.

“That's exactly the point” Magnus said and even though Alec wasn't able to see it at the moment he knew exactly that there was a naughty grin on his face. “I want them to hear us. I want them to know how much I turn you on. What do you say?”  
Alec couldn't deny that he kinda liked that thought. 

“I say you're hella kinky” he replied.

“Says the guy who just begged me to get slapped again.”

“I wasn't exactly begging … Ah, yes!” Alec interrupted himself and moaned loudly when Magnus's hand collided with his ass one more time. “Okay maybe I was.” 

“That's better” Magnus said satisfied and then continued opening Alec up with his tongue, making him feel like he was in heaven. When he eventually pulled back again Alec was disappointed at first but he quickly understood what Magnus was up to. He held his hand in front of his mouth and Alec immediately started sucking his fingers, making them wet with saliva. Magnus obviously seemed to enjoy that judging by the delightful noises he was making while Alec circled his fingers with his tongue. 

“Oh fuck I bet that pretty mouth of yours is also really good at giving blow jobs isn't it?” he asked when he pulled his hand back again. 

“Well so far nobody complained” Alec said hoarsely. 

“I can imagine that.” 

Magnus now continued preparing him with his fingers instead of his tongue, stretching him open. Alec soon was a moaning mess and not able to think straight any longer.

“Okay wait a second” Magnus eventually said and stood up from the bed. Alec heard him walking through the room and when he returned he was having a condom and a bottle of lube with him. Alec was confused.

“Where did you get that from?” he asked with a frown. “I didn't…” 

“Coincidentally I had this in the pockets of my robe today.” 

Alec laughed breathlessly. “Coincidentally huh?” 

“Shut the hell up” Magnus said but he chuckled while doing so. Then he prepared himself and got into the right position. “Are you ready Alexander?” 

God he probably had never been more ready in his entire life. 

“Yes, just do it” Alec said and shortly afterwards Magnus's dick was finally entering him. He hissed when he felt his hole being stretched cause damn - Magnus was really big, but Alec got used to it very quickly.

“Oh god yes” Magnus moaned and pulled back a little bit just to push in again, burying himself inside the other man’s ass entirely this time. Alec screamed with pleasure and grabbed the bed sheet underneath him, his hands clenched to fists. 

“Gosh you're so tight” Magnus said and started a steady rhythm, his hands grabbing Alec by his hips to hold him in place. “Haven't been fucked in a while huh?” 

“It's … ah … it's not been that long” Alec protested, interrupted by little moans that kept on escaping his mouth.

“Um-huh - if that's really true then why are you already close to cuming?”

“I’m not …” Magnus was hitting his sweet spot for the first time now and Alec gasped loudly. “Ah, okay fine I am” he moaned. “But I can still take more, trust me.” 

“That's very good” Magnus said. “Because I’m far from done.” 

And then he really started teasing him. He fucked Alec but everytime when he was close to cuming he slowed down again, not allowing him to find his release. Alec clenched his teeth because he didn't want the other one to know that he was about to lose his mind but at same point he eventually lost his patience and also started to move. He pushed his ass back onto Magnus's cock everytime he thrusted forward and moaned shamelessly while doing so. He wanted the other man to be inside of him completely, to fill him up with his huge cock. And he wanted to fucking cum for god's sake. 

“Stop fucking teasing me or I’m going to take care of it myself” he groaned eventually, talking about his erection that was almost hurtful at this point.

“Don't you dare” Magnus growled and slowed down his pace even more, before completely pulling out of him. Alec whined at the loss and immediately felt incredibly empty without his dick inside him. 

“Seriously?” he complained. “That's your definition of ‘stop teasing’. I hate to bring it to you but that's the complete opposite of that.”

“Don't worry I’m not done yet but you have to turn around first” Magnus said. “I want see your face when you are cuming.” 

“Actually I have a even better idea” Alec replied and before Magnus had the chance to react he had already grabbed him by his shoulders and changed their positions so that Magnus was the one lying beneath him now. First he looked like he was about to protest but then Alec placed himself over his erection and he just gulped instead. 

Alec smirked triumphantly. He really loved seeing Magnus speechless like that. “So I’m calling the shots now” he said and slowly began to sit down on the other ones cock, his eyes closed in pleasure. He started riding him in a intentionally slow pace and not taking his full length in, knowing exactly that it would drive him insane. 

And he was right: it didn’t take more than twenty seconds until Magnus's hips already started bucked up unpaitionatly, carving for more, but Alec pushed them back down and stopped moving. “Don't do that.” 

“Is this a order?” 

“Yes. I’m going to set the pace now. You're not the only one who can tease like that.” 

“I guess that's what I deserve” Magnus said and groaned when Alec started moving again, this time taking him in as deep as possible but still keeping on with the slow pace. Somehow he felt like Magnus wasn't really used to being the submissive one in sexual things and this gave him a lot of confidence, imagining that he even might be the very first one who was doing this to him, the first one whom he obeyed to.

Alec would have loved to keep on torturing Magnus like that for hours, especially since he really enjoyed being in charge now, but at some point he also couldn't wait any longer. Hearing this beautiful man moan beneath him and looking into his stunning eyes that were staring up at him so passionately was making him horny as fuck and he just wanted to finally find his release.

When Alec began to move faster Magnus sat up immediately and buried his hands in his dark black hair, grabbing him roughly. 

“Ugh yes, keep going, please keep going” he gasped into Alecs ear and his hands started sliding down his body, scratching his back.  
Alec moaned and pressed his lips on Magnus's with almost violent passion. The other one greeted him enthusiastically and started moving his hips at the same time, clearly disobeying Alecs order. He just wanted to call him out on that when Magnus started hitting his sweet spot again and he immediately forgot about it. Alec felt a hot wave of pleasure running through his body and interrupted their kiss.

“Oh Magnus” he moaned and threw his head back.

Their heated bodies now moved together in a rhythm that kept on getting faster and more and more desperate, until they both finally reached their orgasms, Alec just a few seconds before Magnus. He emptied himself between their bodies with a deep groan and then felt Magnus cuming inside of him as well. 

“Oh my god!” 

“I totally agree” Magnus gasped, while kissing him sloppily. 

After they were both finished Alec climbed off of Magnus and fell onto the bed next to him, knocked out and still breathing heavily. 

“That was …” 

“... pretty hot.” Magnus finished his sentence and laughed.

“Yeah definitely” Alec agreed. “I honestly never would have expected this to happen in reality.” 

“Was it as good as you imagined it?” 

“Better.” 

Magnus smirked. “Same here.”

They looked at each other and chuckled. 

“You know what still bugs me?” Alec asked after a while, when he was able to breathe normally again.

“What?” Magnus asked curiously.

“How did you know where my room is on my first day here?”

“I saw you coming out of it. Before you went to the pool. I kinda followed you there” Magnus confessed.

Alec was surprised. “Really? I didn't even notice that you were there until my sister called me.”  
Magnus shrugged. “You were basically hypnotised by that book you were reading and of course I didn't want to bother you” he said, sounding amused.

“Gosh I was so blind” Alec said and blushed.

“Well but you did see me at some point. So everything went well.” 

Magnus smiled at him. It was the first time that he was smiling at him like that, not in a flirtatious or sexual way but just like he would really enjoy being together with him. Alec returned the smile automatically. Maybe… no that was ridiculous. He wasn't going to fall in love with him … or was he? Alec wasn't sure what he was feeling but he decided not to think about it.

“You know what?” he asked instead. Now that his body had calmed down again he wasn't exhausted any longer but rather … energetic. Energetic and already eager for more. 

“What?” Magnus asked. 

Alecs smile turned into a grin. “We should totally take a shower together.” 

Magnus smirked. But there was more behind it this time. He basically beamed at him and it was beautiful. “I like the way you're thinking.” 

“So that's a yes?” Alec teased him and traced his abs with his fingertips.

“Of course it's a yes. I’m not done with you yet Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” 

“And I’m not done with you either Magnus.” 

“Lucky me" Magnus said and kissed Alec softly before he followed him into the bathroom.

\---------

For the rest of his residence Alec didn't think about learning again.

He and Magnus eventually found out that they actually didn't live that far away from each other: Alec in New York and Magnus in Cleveland. On Magnus's last day in the hotel they exchanged their phone numbers and Alec hoped that the other one would actually call him.

He couldn't know yet that Magnus was indeed going to do that not even a few hours later. He couldn't know yet that Magnus would also start showing up at college occasionally after the holidays were over, visiting him at least once every two weeks. He couldn't know yet that they would start dating and eventually fall in love with each other. And he also couldn't know yet that they would even get married a few years later and adopt two little boys, Max and Rafael. 

He couldn't know it because all that was still far away in the future. At the moment he just knew that he wanted to see Magnus again. And that he had just had the best and most exciting holidays of his life. 

THE END


End file.
